This relates generally to light sources and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diodes.
It may be desirable to form light sources from organic light-emitting diode structures. Some organic light-emitting diode structures are formed on transparent substrates and have transparent electrodes so that a viewer can view through the organic light-emitting diode structure. If care is not taken, structures such as these can exhibit non-uniform light distribution characteristics. Non-uniform light emission may adversely impact the performance of a device that is using emitted light from the organic light-emitting diode.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved light-emitting devices such as organic light-emitting diodes.